


Thinking Of You

by NastyBambino



Series: Danero Week 2019 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Anatomy, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, demon biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Nero explores his devil trigger in the privacy of his bedroom and thinks about a certain devil hunter while he does it. (Danero Day 4 Demon Biology)





	Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Had to put this one up late, I am so sorry. I hope it's still okay enough to make up for it. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Nero looks at his devil form in the mirror, tilting his head this way and that to see how he looks compared to when it was just an apparition covering his body. His wings twitch behind him before he lifts them up to get a proper look at them. He runs his claws over one and shivers at the sensation going through it. _Something to explore later_, he thinks. He moves on down his chest, marvels slightly over the differences in his demon body compared to his human one. He shivers as he trails his fingertips down, down over his stomach and over where his cock should be. It’s more than a little disconcerting, but after having a devil arm and finding out demons exist in the first place, he’s not sure he’s really surprised.

His fingers brush over the hide, and a startled gasp leaves his lips at the unexpected pleasure. He feels around a little more, letting out soft, pleasured sighs, trying to get used to the feeling; he’s startled once more when he feels his fingers pressing in on a slit. _Well that’s new._ He feels along it again as his arousal rises, sighs becoming whimpers. His cock grows out of the slit, ridged and tough with hide and scales that remind him of what his arm used to look like. Dipping below it, he feels something resembling a vagina, but not the same in a way he can’t fully describe. He shudders when he dips his fingers inside, other hand going to wrap around his cock. He closes his eyes and lets himself fall into a fantasy.

_Nero imagines Dante’s hands roaming down his body, exploring his demon form the way that Nero has. He imagines sharp canines digging into the hide on his neck, claws raking down his chest until they reach just above his cock and slit. “Glad I could finally get you under me,” Dante chuckles as he wraps his hand around it. He can almost imagine how he smells, studied enough in down time between missions to know that he smells the way he does from being so powerful, that it affects his body in ways that are even more apparent in his demon form._

Nero’s body clenches around his fingers just at the thought, his devil more apparent and the feelings from it causing a purr to rumble in his chest. His cock twitches in his hand as he quickens his strokes, steady pants and groans falling from his lips.

_Dante removes his fingers from his slit and replaces them with his tongue, making him cry out and dig his claws into the bed._

Nero’s hips buck into his hands, hands spreading slick. A growl rumbles in his throat as he cums on his hands and the mirror, body more sensitive than normal in his demon form. He lets his hands drop to his sides and shivers as he releases his devil. His eyes flutter open, and a small, bereft feeling floats in his chest. As he moves towards his bathroom, he thinks it might be time to pay Dante a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try to be on time for the rest of the days. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
